


My Robot!

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work, exophilia - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fucking Machine, Monster Boyfriend, NSFW, Robot, Sexual Content, Smut, Toys, male monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	1. Chapter 1

You dug through the scrap in the junkyard. This was an inventor’s hog heaven. The metal was piled high. Rust was a girl’s best friend when you came here. You were about waist deep in tires and old hub caps when you heard that familiar Russian accent. You poked your head out of a giant monster truck tire when you saw the big lug coming this way.

He was about eight feet tall with a dark chrome exterior. His creator gave him free will so this hot rod machine liked wearing button ups with the first three buttons undone, nice slacks, and shiny shoes. The matte black metal pompadour showed off his head with about ten different black sensors on the upper part of his face which were his “eyes”.

Your robot boyfriend came strolling over, hands in pocket with a grin over his LED mouth. You pulled yourself from the scrap pile and crossed your arms, standing in front of the junk just in case there was something good in there.

His voice came out as a harsh, robotic accent. “There she is!”

You wiggled your nose. “Whatcha want, you pile of scraps?”

“Oh! Don’t be like that!” The robot walked over to you and leaned down, the mouth turning into kissy lips. “I’ve missed ya!”

You huffed and turned on your heel. “Tell that to a girl who will fall for it.”

“I told ya, whatcha saw was a damn coincidence. I don’t love anyone but ya!” He rounded over you and looked down with all those eyes. “You gotta believe me. The boss knows I don’t got a cheating bone in my body!”

“You don’t have any bones!” You stomped off, your heavy work boots coming down with effect.

The robot behind you was beeping and chittering with all sort of noises. He followed you close behind. “My babydoll, that meat bag don’t mean nothing. She’s a regular ole robot jumper. She just saw the chrome!”

You looked back at him as you started to crawl up a scrap pile. “You looked awful comfortable with said meat bag.”

“All my ten eyes are for you! These hands are clean. It was just a bad situation you walked in on.”

You started to dig through parts. “I’m not happy about it, Mechi. “ You glared at his face.

The robot pulled open his shirt and knocked on his chest, the metal echoing in the yard. “My machinery only turns for you, baby doll!”

You started to go down the pile the other side to get away from the robot that happened to be your half-ass boyfriend. You lost your footing and began to plummet to the ground. You were caught ever so swiftly long, stretching arms. Mechi’s body caught up to the other side and pulled you to him. “You looked like a goner! Coulda been all bruised if ya hit the ground! Your meat is important to me.”

“That’s not very romantic!”

“This isn’t my first language, babydoll.”

You looked up at him with a frown. “I’d take that if you had a human brain.”

He peppered you with kisses and placed you on the ground. “Forgive a sad sap, would ya?”

“Why should I?”

“Because I’m the coolest chrome dome around here with a heart that only burns oil for you.”

You huffed and stared at him, the robot inching ever so closer. “Fine.”

Mechi scooped you back up and swirled you all around, the two of you seemed to dance all across the scrapyard. Steam started blowing out some of his holes. You knocked on him. “Hey! You’re steaming!”

He put you down by a run-down school bus and pinned you to it, mouth changing to a smirk. “That’s cause I’ve got steam to blow off!”

You changed about twenty shades of pink. “We are not doing this here!”

“Oh C'mon! I got a new update you’ll wanna try!”

You swatted at the machine. “I hate you! You always got me trying to do stuff like this!”

He cupped your face and nuzzled you, hands seemed to come all over you. “C’mon, baby. You’ll like this. I promise. “ Those cool fingers slid down into your jumpsuit, finding all those too good to be true spots.

You wiggled and squirmed. “You’re going to get us into trouble.”

His fingers became lubed up and left a trail of slick behind until it was suddenly probing at your entrance. “I’m a bad boy, babydoll. You knew that when we started this.” His fingers slid in with ease, the hyper-sensitive and quick-acting aphrodisiac kicking in. You were left using him to stand up straight. The strength in your legs left you and he propped you up on one of his legs. “I’m going to mess up those insides of yours so much that the whole town’s going to new which robot you belong to. “

He jerked your jumpsuit off of you and down your legs. Your chest was all but exposed from the flimsy see-through tank top. Mechi has your underwear down around your ankles as well. You huffed, heat surging all over your body. His metal hand came down right on your cheek and you jumped, your chest heaving with breath. The robot switched over to holding you up with one arm as he undid his pants and dropped to the ground. Some metal came clicking together and you looked down to see his impressive new robotic cock. It was overly fat and very smooth with lots of bumps and ridges all over. Your cunt twitched at the thought of it inside of you. The thing seemed to start to lubricate itself before your very eyes. You stared up at Mechi now and his eyes answered you with mischievous gleams. There was a light red glow in one eye which caused you to get frustrated.

“You are not recording this!” You squealed, the robot yanked you up so your legs would dangle over his arms.

“Why not? You’re always so beautiful like this.” Before you could even argue, he slid between your folds with your hole already aching to be filled. He slid in with ease and your head tilted back from the sudden pleasure. Your body quickly adjusted from the lubrication earlier and the lube oozing out of it now. He began to thrust like a wild machine. All sorts of lewd sounds started to escape. You were flushed and trying to hide your face from his gaze. A deep chuckle came from deep within your lover’s chest. Your eyes flickered to him, some lights twinkling in his eyes before the cock piece inside of you seemed to kick into action. It was all of a sudden pistoling in and out while moving wildly inside without him even having to do anything. You cried his name and smacked against his chest, your whole body shaking viciously from the overwhelming beast between your thighs.

Tears came to your eyes as an orgasm quickly shook your core. Mechi snuggled closer, pinning you better against the bus as his face kissed on you. You gasped for air as the cock pounded deeper inside. You clung to him. Your lover chuckled and looked down to watch you crumble against his actions. His lube was dripping down out of you with every thrust and into the ground. The cock began to twitch wildly inside. You arched your back off the bus and squealed his name. His arms stretched down to cup your ass, groping and spreading your cheeks. His equipment was hitting all the right spots. Another orgasm was forming quickly. You gripped him and cried against his mouth. Mechi continued to smile at this, suddenly started to thrust into you. Everything was overwhelming. Your limbs went slack as another orgasm shot through, taking all your strength.

Your boyfriend continued to not stop. “Just tell me when you want ya finale. I know ya like that sweet finisher!”

You were fucked into oblivion. You were a shameless mess with fluids dripping out of you as your voice was full volume. You’d never be able to come back to this junkyard. You’d have to be banned for life. You dug your fingers into his shirt and tried to form words. “Do…..it.”

The robot gave a wicked smirk and flipped you down, keeping you in the same position but with him now pounding down into you. Your whole body just jostled against his movements. You were in heaven. You didn’t even care that he was recording now. Another orgasm began to form. His cock began to really focus on your g-spot. It was all it truly took to send you over the edge. You grunted as he firmly thrusts in before a release of warm liquid filled your insides. You panted heavily and squirmed as your robot pulled your disheveled body back upright. You giggled like a strung-out kid and clung to him.

“How’s my babydoll?”

“I definitely need a nap.”


	2. Chapter 2

The lights in the club were almost blinding. They sparkled in different sequences as you marched across the floor. You are sure the owner didn’t quite appreciate your mud boots tracking their way across the whole building and up a flight of stairs to where the Boss and the boys were.

But that’s where you needed to be. No one was going to stop you because you were in good with the boss. If anything needed to be done, Boss called you.

You weren’t here for a party. Your messy jeans stained in oil and blood with a shirt too baggy to fit. You made your way to the balcony and past all the side rooms until getting to the furthest one. There was a mixture of men and robots. It was a real sausage fest.

You completely ignored the dark chrome of a robot you knew. He was not your business here. You started at the big man in a dark suit with a cigar. “Hey, boss. Guess what?” You slapped some papers down on the table in front of him that was littered with bottles and drugs. “Your new guard schematics are trash with the budget you gave me. It ain’t cutting it.”

The large man bellowed a laugh out. “The only one in the world that talks like that to me. She keeps me humble, boys.” He leaned forward and looked you up and down. “What’s wrong?” His accent was thick, Russian.

“The plans are trash. Your boys,” You gestured to the robots around you. “Are top of the line, geared out mechanisms. We put good money on them. They were made to perfection. Your new plans? It’s cutting corners. You want good and cheap. Those don’t mix.”

“What do you need to make it work?”

“Money!” You gestured to all the shit they were drinking and the strippers around their laps. You refused to make eye contact with the ten sensors that were drilling a hole into you. You did look at the robot lover attached to his arm. “The money that you are oozing out of your pores as you fill your sins.”

“Fine.” He waved his hand. “You may have your increase. Leave now. You ain’t exactly part of the scenery.”

You mocked a bow. “That’s all I needed.” You turned on a heel and scurried away from the mayhem as quickly as possible.

Little did you know, a robot was right behind you. You made it back down to the dance floor before you were ushered a completely different way. You knew who it was. You allowed him to lead you down a hallway before turning into what looked like a storage room. You crossed your arms and turned around to see the robotic mouth turn into a grin.

“Sugar baby! Whatcha doing here? You didn’t even say hi!” Mechi moved close for kisses.

“No!” You swatted him away. “No kisses! You’re in the dog house again.”

“Oh C'mon! I didn’t do anything! I’ve only had a couple diesel shots.” He extended his arms and wrapped them around your torso.

You frowned a little bit. “I came here for work. The boss has me on a deadline. Some of us can’t party every day.”

“We’re just chilling. It ain’t no party unless you’re there.” He seemed to rev the engine that was inside his body to cause a purring effect before nuzzling you close. Your body was cradled against his as Mechi seemed to slowly move you back against some tables put away for storage.

You tried to wiggle free as it registered what he was trying to do. “You’re trying to put some moves on!”

“I have new parts, sugar dumplin’! Something I think you’ll just die for.” A grin popped across his mouth screen as the red light clicked on in one of his eyes.

“You’re Just a bastard!” You swatted at him to try to get away as the robot kept you tight against his body. The purring was vibrating against you in just the right ways. It was like a full body massage. One of his arms extended down your dirty jeans and just settled against the thin fabric of your cotton underwear before slowly moving back and forth over your slit.

“You got such fire in ya until I make you squeal.” He put his mouthpiece right against your ear. “But then you melt like ice cream on a sidewalk…leaking all that sticky little nectar all over the place.”

He had you to tight to move now. “You're supposed to be working.” You whined, feeling him increase the pressure against your panties as you started to get hot.

“I thought all I did was party?” Mechi’s sinister chuckle sent goosebumps crawling against your skin. You were jerked up from your standing position and flopped on your back. The robot before you yanked your jeans and panties down your things before even a protest could be made. His one arm slid around your legs to keep them together before yanking them up, completely exposing both holes to all ten eyes.

The coolness of his free hand slid over your exposed crotch before giving it a light spank. You jumped and grabbed onto the arm that kept your arms in place. “You’re so unruly! No wonder you’re one of the guards.”

His fingers spread your lips apart. You felt like he was zooming in on your most intimate areas. Heaven only knows what he does with these videos. You gasped as a finger stretched your inner walls and filled you up with ease. He started to pump quickly. You held no resistance from the intrusion as your slick could be felt running down your crack.

You were an embarrassment. You couldn’t even deny your robot what he wanted. Your arms covered your face as he made quick work of all your sweet spots. It was fast. You didn’t know how many of his extended fingers were inside of you, all wiggling around and rubbing your walls. Your back arched off the table as you refused to make any noise. You were biting into your bottom lip as the tightening of your muscles told you an orgasm was forming. You grabbed onto the edges of the table in a flash as it curled so quickly with those fingers knowing where all the good spots of your body were.

“Mechi!” You screeched as he pulled his fingers from inside of you as the wave of an orgasm started to fade away at the final moment. He released your legs. You flopped limply against the table in a frustrated mess.

You heard a zipper go down as you stared at the ceiling with mouth agape. “Yes?” A soft orange light filled the room. You set up on your elbows with the energy you could muster to see your robot’s new cock. It looked almost like a lava lamp with a beautiful orange light illuminating the inside with a fluid that filled the eight inches. You looked at him with a question which he answered with a smirk. He trapped your waist and pulled you close to him with your legs dangling off the edge. “This is something a lil old school, sugar mama. This doesn’t have the fancy pump action, vibration, turbo modes. This piece is filled with several quarts full of an aphrodisiac substance that resembles the thickness of cum. It’ll keep you going and going and going forever.”

He slid the leaking top against your clit. You shuddered as the orgasm that you were denied sparked back up as the liquid spread over your bud and through your folds. Heat surged through your whole entire body. Your thoughts seemed to melt completely away. Mechi was getting off on this. “I’ll give it to you on one condition.”

His fingers pressed against your lips and slid into your mouth. Everything was starting to feel so much better. “What’s the condition?” You mumbled against his fingers, tasting your slick.

“You gotta say please.”


	3. Chapter 3

You stared him at in disbelief. The loud sounds of the party outside kept anyone from hearing anything that was going on in this storage closet. 

“I’m not a beggar, Mechi.” You mumbled, the feeling of whatever was within his robotic cock really taking effect. You tried to rub yourself against the tip. 

He pulled away just far enough that you couldn’t touch him. That robot was absolutely sinister. “Then we can’t play.” 

You stared at all his sensors. The glowing red dot stayed on the whole entire time. Your thoughts were really started to get scrambled. You couldn’t complete a coherent thought to save you. “Please, Mechi.”

“Louder.” He grabbed your hips and pulled you even further for the table. He was the only thing keeping you up at this point. The glowing cock pressed against your pussy lips. You were so puffy from arousal. You wiggled your hips to feel the slickness of whatever was dripping out of his cock cover your folds. 

“Please!” You shouted, grabbed onto his hands that held you. 

He slipped in with one fluid motion and filled you up completely. You let out a gargled sound and collapsed against the table, the shocks of a small orgasm coursing through your body. Mechi did not hesitate. He started a hard pace, slamming into your limp body was as much as he could muster. Your whole body quivered. You felt like you were melting. You looked down just enough to see the way his glowing cock could be seen as he thrust. 

You looked like a night light. The way it glowed in your stomach as he pushed back and forth. You put a hand on your stomach as you felt it move. Another tremble went through you. You were practically drooling. Your back arched as he hit one of your deep spots. His hands slid from your hips to behind your knees as he pulled your legs into the air. 

The slap of metal hitting your ass filled the air. You’d be bruised in the morning. It’s happened before. 

Mechi worked his magic, knowing your body well enough without an automatic cock to do the job. He moved with such ease, focusing on your reaction as he worked. You shivered as another orgasm rolled through your nerves. You were so sensitive. Everything felt so fucking good. Your robot lover slowed down to fully fill your drenched hole. He picked up your limp form and held you close to his body. His quick fingers pulled the remains of your clothes off your torso to leave you naked. You wrapped your arms around his neck so you could rest your forehead against his. 

“Tuckered out already, sweet cheeks?” His engine revved in satisfaction. His hips were slowly moving in and out. You could only shake softly. 

You whispered to him. “Feels too good…”

“When do you want the first load?” He rubbed against your cheek with his head and gently cradled the back of your head to see your face. There were multiple red lights in his sensors now. 

“Whenever.” You ran your fingers down his chest and started undoing the buttons. Your fingertips touched the metal underneath. Your lips started to skim his mouth sensor. Little hearts fluttered across the across as he deepened his slow thrusts into you before a flood of heat filled your body. 

You grabbed onto him and started squirming. Your whole body felt feverish. The fluid that coated your insides was starting to do things to your mind.

Time seemed to just disappear. 

You became more coherent in a studio apartment that was very familiar. You felt like your body was in a blissful state of heaven. You were laying in a pile of sheets in an empty bed. There was the soft sound of feet hitting the floor as they padded back to you. 

Mechi stood in the doorway with only a robe on. A grin flashed across his mouth before he came closer. “What’s up, honey bunny? I ain’t never seen you so sexy like that.” 

“What happened? How much time has passed?” You rubbed your eyes and sat up in bed, feeling a pleasant soreness from previous activities. 

“Well…..” A few lights clicked on in his sensors before he continued. “It was about four hours. I brought you home after you passed out from squirting.” Mechi crawled into bed and on top of you. “It was your first time. I’m so proud.” 

You rolled your eyes and laid down to look up at him. “Whatever was in that cock absolutely rotted my brain out!” 

“We can do it again.” He slid the robe off his body as his body changed to release that dangerous cock once again. It was less than half full at this point. You looked at his face to see the familiar red light again. 

“You’re an absolute brute.” 

“Only the best for you.” He murmured, slipping down to get beneath the covers. Your eyes flickered towards the clock on the table. 

You felt like you were probably going to lose another few hours.


End file.
